Big A
'Big A ' is the leader of The A-Team. She makes her first physical appearance in "UnmAsked". She stole the game from Mona Vanderwaal in Season 3. She tells the A-Team's members what to do, while concealing her identity from them too. Her first disguise was as Red Coat. She hid in the shadows, while another Red Coat acted as a decoy for physical appearances. She is Alison's Attempted Killer, and Jessica DiLaurentis' burier, as revealed in "Game Over, Charles". She is the main antagonist from Season 3 through Season 6A. Trivia * She hit Alison by accident. She meant to kill Bethany Young. * Charlotte is the creator of A's Dollhouse. * The concept of "the game" is stolen from Original A, that started it back in 2008. * The third Red Coat and The Black Widow are the same person, Sara Harvey while Big A was only the second Red Coat. * The original Red Coat from "UnmAsked" was revealed to had been a red bath robe. * Big A has many aliases, including: CeCe Drake, Paul Varjak, Vivian Darkbloom (which she took from her adopted sister/cousin, Alison DiLaurentis). * Her characters pays a homage to the books, as Charlotte DiLaurentis is paralelling Courtney DiLaurentis. * As seen in the endings, Big A enjoys drinking vodka. * Vanessa Ray, the actress who portrays the character, had found out CeCe Drake is Big A some days before she got married (June 14, 2015). * Big A's identity was decided somewhen between "Kingdom of the Blind" and "The Remains of the "A"", as stated by the producer I. Marlene King. * The main suspect of the fandom was Wren Kingston, because of an allegedly leak (proven to be false). Other suspects were: Ezra Fitz and Lucas Gottesman. Disguises *Black HoodieWith Black Mask Or Ali Mask (main disguise after the red coat) *Red CoatWith Ali Mask (first disguise) *Zombie Baby Doll Stalker (occasionally) *White Cape (at Alison's Ice Ball from "How the 'A' Stole Christmas") *Red Hood with a Black Mask (at the Prom from "Last Dance") Big A's Endings |-|Season 3= *Red Coat is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her team members. The store owner says to Red Coat: "So, are you buying this for a team?". ("Blood Is The New Black") *Big A pours herself a drink as she is making another necklace, and puts the vodka bottle in the freezer next to a bodybag. ("Kingdom of the Blind") *Big A is at the airport, hacking the system of Radley Sanitarium allowing Mona to have visitors. ("Birds of a Feather") *She goes through Maya's purse, finding different things belonging to Maya St. Germain. ("That Girl is Poison") *Big A looks at rooms for rent in the newspaper and calls a number, ready to officially move to Rosewood. ("The Remains of the "A"") *'A' picks up a recorder which was in one of the dolls in Radley, and it has recorded the conversation between Mona, Aria and Hanna. ("Crazy") *Big A collects a large sum of money from the bank. ("Stolen Kisses") *'A' receives a key from a cat obsessed woman to the "unit A". ("The Kahn Game") *Charlotte watches the news as she's hanging up black hoodies and moving boxes. On one of them, it is written the name "Hopkins", which is the first hospital that had done a sex change surgery. ("What Lies Beneath") *Big A plays on the jukebox as she hands over a key to another black-gloved 'A'. ("Single Fright Female") *Red Coat uses a blow torch to burn a bobblehead Hanna doll. ("Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") *'A' buys whiskey in a store. ("Dead to Me") *Two 'A's play "spin the bottle" with pictures of The Liars on whiskey bottles, to which the flask points on Aria, but Big A turns it to Spencer and then, both of them drink the whiskey. It's assumed it was Charlotte and Sara, since CeCe said earlier in the episode that she owes Aria. ("What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted") *Big A cuts up pink roses, and puts them in a lowery wreath with a ribbon which says "With Deepest Sympathy", foreshadowing the fake death of Toby. ("Hot Water") *Big A watches a man fishing up a cap belonging to a Rosewood Police's officer. ("Out of Sight, Out of Mind") |-|Season 4= *Big A feeds dinner to a caged Tippi as it continues to speak in Alison's voice. ("Turn of the Shoe") *'A' looks at Emily's x-ray of her shoulder. ("Cat's Cradle") *Big A holds a broken mask of Melissa as she glues the broken pieces together. ("Face Time") *Big A drinks a cup of tea while looking at a picture of Carla Grunwald, the house mother of Gamma Zeta Chi sorority. ("Gamma Zeta Die!") *She hot-wires a car while wearing an "Emily" Mask. ("Under The Gun") *'A' is in a hardware store, buying house fixing supplies addressed to Emily Fields. ("Crash and Burn, Girl!") *Big A is seen drilling holes in the floor of the DiLaurentis house. ("The Guilty Girl's Handbook") *Big A plays the piano and placing the sheet of music in an envelope with the name "Toby Cavanaugh" written on it. ("Into the Deep"), while she's drinking wine. *Ashley's muddy shoe is thrown in the pile of Emily's collapsed house. ("The Mirror Has Three Faces") *'A' makes voodoo dolls of the five liars: Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and the newest one, Mona. She takes the knitting utensil and stabs the Mona doll. ("Bring Down the Hoe") *Big A is opening a secret basement in Ezra's cabin. ("Who's In The Box?") *Big A hacks into a GPS System, hinting that she might be the one who messed with Emily's GPS car settings. ("Love ShAck, Baby") *She slices a picture of Ali and Shana when they were younger in half and symbolically lights the half with Shana's face on fire. There's a possibility that this person was Shana Fring. ("Close Encounters") *She shreds Radley's visiting documents and uses the shredded paper to line Tippi's cage. ("Bite Your Tongue") *Big A empties an envelope containing prescription pads with Wren's name and credentials. ("Hot for Teacher") *'A' collects the pages of the Ezra's book. ("Free Fall") *'A' reads Ezra's story by a fireplace. ("She's Come Undone") *Big A cuts a loose string on a wedding dress, foreshadowing the next episode's event. ("Cover For Me") *Jessica's dead body is dragged across the grass as Charlotte buries her. ("A is for Answers") |-|Season 5= *Charlotte is absent for the first four episodes, as she headed to France in "EscApe From New York". *Big A is seen texting the girls while moving her belongings into a new 'A' lair. ("Miss Me x 100") *'A' opens up Ella's engagement party letter and takes a picture of the letter, then glues it back together like it was never opened. ("The Silence of E. Lamb") *Big A walks through Spencer's room, flipping up a hidden panel under a couch cushion ultimately opening up a secret compartment in Spencer's house. ("Scream For Me") *Big A is at Spencer's eye doctor's office, eavesdropping on what is happening to Alison at the police station using her mp3 player. ("March of Crimes") *'A' folds laundry, including a striped candy pinafore. ("A Dark Ali") *Charlotte replaces the baby Jesus ornament with a Mona doll, opens up the trunk of her car - revealing Mona's body, and makes a snow globe with the picture of The Liars. ("Taking This One to the Grave") *Big A lights up a Christmas tree outside Spencer's house with the message "Merry Christmas, Bitches. -A" ("How the 'A' Stole Christmas") *'A' sneaks into Holbrook's office and hacks into the Rosewood PD site on her computer. ("Over a Barrel") *'A' shines UV light on the door which leads to an ice cream factory containing Mona's clothes, looking for the Liars' fingerprints. ("The Bin of Sin") *Charlotte becomes angry when the tape is missing from the binding in Mona's book. ("Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me") *Big A drops Hanna's blood onto the clothes Mona wore when she died. ("Out, Damned Spot") *'A' walks into Mike's room and starts lifting the gym equipment as exercises. ("Pretty Isn't the Point") *'A' places a $20 bill in each of the bibles at Chester Women's Correctional Facility, to make the inmates beat Alison. ("Bloody Hell") *Big A shreds Paul Varjak's documents and uses the shredded paper to line Tippi's cage, paralelling Season 4's ending. ("The Melody Lingers On") *Charlotte plays with dolls (Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer) in a jail car, taking them to the jail. After that, she prepares Charles' tuxedo for the demented prom. ("I'm a Good Girl, I Am") |-|Season 6= *Big A is seen on a computer looking at the location of the Liars, revealing she had put trackers in them. ("Don't Look Now") *'A' creates a doll-sized wig of Aria's hair with her pink highlights. ("She's No Angel") *Charlotte receives a present from her ally: a portrait of young Charles DiLaurentis, young Jason DiLaurentis and young Alison DiLaurentis, at Charles' birthday party. ("O Brother, Where Art Thou") *Charlotte is putting six syringes in the trunk of her car, while Red Coat is seen in the driver's seat and hands her an envelope which contains two tickets to Rosewood High's prom. ("FrAmed") *At the prom, Charlotte takes Alison in the backstage and reveals her true identity to her cousin. ("Last Dance") Gallery G-CharlotteBigA1.png G-CharlotteBigA2.png G-CharlotteBigA3.png G-CharlotteBigA4.png G-CharlotteBigA5.png G-CharlotteBigA6.png GG-CharlotteBigA6x10.png G-CharlotteBigA7.png G-CharlotteBigA8.png G-BigAFamily.png G-BigAFamily2.png G-CharlotteBigA9.png G-CharlotteBigA10.png G-CharlotteBigA11.png G-CharlotteBigA12.png G-CharlotteBigA13.png G-CharlotteBigA14.png G-CharlotteBigA15.png G-CharlotteBigA16.png G-CharlotteDollhouse.png G-CharlotteBigA17.png G-CharlotteBigA18.png G-CharlotteBigA19.png G-Charface.png G-Charface2.png G-CharlotteBigA20.png G-CharlotteBigA21.png G-CharlotteBigA22.png G-CharlotteBigA23.png G-CharlotteBigA24.png G-CharlotteBigA25.png G-CharlotteBigA26.png G-CharlotteBigA27.png Navigation Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Antagonist Category:A Team